(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device of the swing type such as the seesaw and toggle switches wherein their operation pieces are swung to achieve on- and off-operations.
(b) Prior Art
FIGS. 3 and 4 show one of the conventional seesaw switches, in which FIG. 3 is a plan view and FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken along a line A--A in FIG. 3.
A pair of snap hooks 2 which are separated by a certain distance from each other are projected from a synthetic resin case 1. A shaft 5 of an operation piece 4 is held in a slit 3 of the snap hooks 2, keeping the operation piece 4 freely swingable in directions B in FIG. 4. The snap hooks 2 have slight resiliency because the slit 3 extends from the foremost end to the base of the snap hooks 2, and when the shaft 5 is pushed into the slit 3 through the foremost end of the snap hooks 2, it is held in a bearing portion 3a where the slit 3 is made wider. When the operation piece 4 is pushed by a finger 6 or the like on the right or left side thereof, therefore, it is pivoted on the shaft 5, enabling the switch to be turned on and off.
In the case of the switch device of this swing type, the operation peice 4 may be eroneously pushed by the finger on the center thereof, and when strong force is directed downward in a direction C in FIG. 4, the shaft 5 is pressed into a narrower portion of the slit 3 extending downward from the bearing portion 3a thereof, thereby causing the synthetic resin snap hooks 2 to be spread out and broken under some circumstances.